


Bummer

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emergence, Mech Preg, Secret Daddy, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp. This was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bummer

That battle was worse than he expected.

A deep hole in his chest was oozing with fluids, a mark from Optimus Prime's axe. The spark was intact but the blade cut some significant fuel lines. Nothing deadly unless the Autobots or Starscream find him.

But on the other hand his body was supposed to seal all the leaks by now. It did not. If it goes on, at this rate he will bleed into stasis.

Megatron tried to hold his torned entrails together by hands. No use. He was losing energon badly.

The Warlord glanced behind.

He was not far away enough. If he calls now, the Autobots will pick up the transmission and find him. Or, if they decide to follow one particular energon trail.

Megatron growled.

Additional to all this his abdomen begins to feel strange. As if it's going to collapse inwards. Maybe Prime did punch out something important. He needed to lay down.

He looked around. Apart from the mountains on his left there was only sand, stones and some organic plants. But not a cave in sight.

Ah, that the nice rock to place head on.

He shifted a little making himself more comfortable. It felt stupid to just lay here, waiting for energon to leak through his numerous injuries, and feeling small pool forming at the crack in his chassis. But few minutes of walking and he would fall on his face anyway.

 

Sun of this word was going down. But Megatron felt himself heating up as if he was laying at noon for few hours. Next his body started clicking.  

Does he have a virus on top of all this? Oh, just perfect! Nothing goes right today!

And then it started.

His interface panel clicked open and he parted his legs as not by his own will. But before Megatron could say "What the frag?" his abdomen twisted so hard it was looking like his middle plaitings were faling inside him.

He felt as thick liquid started dripping from his valve and **something** inside was pushing it.

Damn it! He failed to notice that this was not heating because his vents were giving up! It was as if he was aroused! His body was preparing to... preparing to... AGH!

Splat!

Something fell in a puddle of lubricant.

He heard unusually soft sound of a transformation sequence.

Then he twitched again and could feel another orb moving out. Few more spasms and one more splat.

It can`t be.

Ah. But That explained why he couldn't heal. Little bastards took all his nanites to make themselves bodies.

He really hoped it was actually parasites. At least that would make sense.

Megatron felt and next minute saw mechanical slug all in lube and dirt climbing on his leg with primitive magnets on its bottom. It go for his wound. For energon.

They need to feed for two days before they went into their first molt.

Oh for the love of Primus!

/Soundwave!/

/Lord Megatron?/

Answer was immediate as always. That was comforting.

/Come to this location/ - The warlord sent coordinates - /Bring energon and medical kit. Make it quick. High probability that there will be the Autobots when you arrive./

/Forgive me my Lord. I'm in no condition to fulfill your order. Suggestion: I will sent Astrotrain, Rumble and Buzzsaw. Their injuries: insignificant. Loyalty: acceptable./

 _In no condition!_ Ether he lacks half of his body or Starscream's hanging over him! In cassettes Megatron was sure, but in trustworthiness of shuttle? Not so much. However Astrotrain had greater fire power and can carry him away.

/Send them over./

/Understood./

If Skywarp wasn`t down, the situation could've been resolved much faster.  Megatron hoped someone would bring that fool back to base for repairs.

So. Till he was waiting. How could it be? It was impossible to say at least. But Megatron did not believe in miracles from nowhere.

He was carrying more than two sparklings that's for sure. He could feel his body still in labor, gathering strength for the next push. Three maybe? Three to six. Let's see. To developed such simple bodies they need at least fourteen-thirty days. What happened at that time?

Well there was the energon search, some battles as usual and then he was thrown at the core of his ship thanks to Starscream...

"Megatron!" Voice full of rage rushed over the field.

Oh joy.

Well at least someone to distract him from probability that Mighty Megatron, The Slagmaker himself got accidentally knocked up from his own spaceship.

"Meg..." word turned into a gasp immediately. How unfortunate that Optimus wasn`t in the vision range yet so he could enjoy the reaction.

Megatron herd as Prime take two steps back and drop his battle exe.

"Can we end it another time, Prime? I'm a little busy right now."

That was when another spasm took it place and one more larva splat into send and lube.

"Megatron..."

"Yes, Prime?"

Prime said nothing but continued to approaching him. At last, Megatron could see his nemesis!

Well. There was not enough place between battle mask and helm to accommodate Prime`s widened optics.

Optimus slowly sat near. He couldn`t stop gazing. One larva already attached itself in the wound on the warlord`s chest. Second one was circling the crack trying to find the best place. Third one was confused between following its siblings or go to the minor wound on the leg. Or maybe attach itself to the unprotected fuel lines between the leg and the crouch.

Optimus look in his enemy face.

"Do you..?"

"Spare me your stupid questions, Prime."

Warlord's closed his eyes.

"Let's talk about what meters. I'm extremely low. I will die in stasis when larvae eat me dry. Not nearly the death I imagined for myself." Megatron said in a fading voice. "Ether kill me or give me energon, Prime."

Silence.

Optimus looked at his exe. It was there just few steps away, blade still active. Today was supposed to be the day. All was planned for him to kill Megatron. They grounded him so Optimus can go for the warlord's spark. Autobots cut Megatron from his mechs so Starscream can take the lead and then the Autobots would give the cons all they've got to make the red jet command a retreat. Sure, plan was more detailed than that, but it was not he who made it.

Optimus remembered the cold blue optics and Prowl telling him: _"You have one job, Prime. Kill Megatron"._

Prime get up and took his exe.

Megatron opened his eyes.

They stare at each other for a long minute. Then Prime lifted his exe end deactivated it.

"I have no energon cubes with me, Megatron. But I won't kill you either."

"Bwah! How you still manage to ruin my plans just above me." The Warlord made a long ex-vent. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can."

Optimus opened the handle of his exe and took out a small energon crystal. He kneeled before Megatron and reached for his hand. The one on which the fusion canon was before he ripped it off in the battle. 

The crystal was standard size and rectangular shape. He doubt that the Decepticons was using any other then the Autobots did. 

Slot was bare from the ripped off canon. Optimus placed the crystal in it.

Crystals were usually used for charging weaponry so it didn't take away energy from the body. But there was no safety latch to stop the body draining power from the weaponry. Problem was, it was not liquid energon, and Megatron will need time to convert it for his inner systems.

The leader of the Decepticons stopped moving. He gave no response to what Prime did. Then his middle started moving slowly.

Prime activated his comm.

/I`m fine./ Said Optimus before voice on the other side could said something.

Ratchet chuckled.

/What is it than, Optimus? I`m busy./

/It's... it's hard to believe./

/What, you finally killed Megatron and need my moral support because you don`t know what to do next?/

/Well,/ Optimus looked at Megatron /He **is** in stasis./

/Are you serious?/

/And in labor./

Silence.

/Ratchet?/

/I am sorry did you just say.../

/Yes. And I am serious, old friend./

Ratchet huffed.

/Okay, I think you are confusing something but I will be there. Just send coordinates./

Optimus heard a familiar wet sound from between Megatron`s legs.

/Please, hurry up./

He looked at his enemy. The warlord looked bad. Nearly dead.

Optimus petted Megatron`s hand and thought he knew the Decepticon leader could`t hear him he said it anyway:

"I called Ratchet."

Megatron snorted. Optimus jumped, miraculously avoiding a spark attack. He was sure the mech was already in stasis!

But Megatron seems not to notice Prime`s reaction. He muttered:

"Of course. Another mech you will make very happy today."

Then warlord continued to be motionless and quiet again.

But if Megatron was still conscious... Optimus couldn`t lose this chance. He shake him gently.

"How it came to be, Megatron? Our sparks... All of our sparks became too old to generate enough energy and kindle. No bot out there younger that four millions years. No one has seen a sparkling in four million years! How, Megatron? Please, tell me, I`m begging you."

"Hm!" said Megatron and finally went into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to make it a little detective story where autobots try to investigate how the hell this happened. But then I remember that I have no idea how to write detectives.  
> Thanks to BrilliantBlueBird92 who made this thing readable. Because someone has to put me out of my bad grammar.


End file.
